Holding Hands
by Luzifer
Summary: Die autorisierte Übersetzung von Adelaide205 s gleichnamigen OneShots. Eine süße Story, von der ich das Original wärmstens empfehle.


_Disclamier: Diese Story ist eine Übersetzung von Adelaide205´s gleichnamigen OneShots hier auf in ihrer 30 days challenge Sammlung (link: s/8850837/1/30-Days). Die Figuren gehören Dreamworks._

_Mir gehört NICHTS, außer des lausigen deutschen Wortlauts, den ich euch bitte zu entschuldigen. Ich bin kein Genie und das hier ist mein erster Versuch._

_Desweiteren bat Adelaide205 mich ein wenig Werbung für ihre Tumblr-Seite zu machen, also besucht sie doch mal. Den Link findet ihr auf ihrer Profilseite, oder ihr sucht nach aaronsdream, da man hier leider keine kompletten Links posten kann._

_Holding Hands_

Er hatte sich schon oft dabei erwischt, wie er sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster sah, auf der Fensterbank sitzend und darauf wartend, dass ein bestimmter weißer Schopf in der Ferne auftauchte. Es war wahrscheinlich nicht gut, dass er das tat, aber an Tagen wie diesem war es schwer das nicht zu tun. Jamie seufzte und rutschte näher an den Ofen unter seinem Fenster. Die Nacht schien kalt, dunkel und einsam zu werden.

Die Sonne sank tiefer im Himmel und warf ihre roten und orangen Strahlen auf den Zimmerboden. Jamie Bennett kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden; Er saß nur da, zufrieden - eine Decke um seine Schultern gelegt - am Fenster. Hin und wieder fuhr ein Auto vorbei und schickte seine suchendenden, goldenen Lichter über sein Gesicht, erleuchtete sein Zimmer für einen kurzen Moment, bevor es wieder verschwand und den Raum zurückließ wie zuvor.

Früher war es immer eine Überraschung, wenn Jack ihn besuchte, aber jetzt kam er so häufig, dass Jamie meinte, es wäre seltsam würde er nicht kommen.

Jack besuchte ihn oft und wenn er das tat, brachte er Jamie Geschenke mit und flüsterte ihm süße Worte ins Ohr. Jamie wurde vom Winterbringer persönlich umworben. Umworben. Wirklich, wenn er darüber nachdachte, war das alles ziemlich schräg. Es war nicht so etwas wie die lästige Ansammlung von Emotionen und Hormonen, die auftauchte, wenn es um High School Dates ging. Jack klopfte und brachte ihm kleine Aufmerksamkeiten, Mitbringsel von seinen Reisen. Ein Stück Holz von einem Baum weit weg am anderen Ende der Welt. Eine Muschel von einer romantischen Küstenbucht am anderen Ende Amerikas. Nichts besonders wertvolles, aber jede dieser Gaben wurde einer von Jamies Schätzen. Er war dankbar dafür und genauso dankbar war er für Jack. Ihre Beziehung war zu etwas Wunderbarem erblüht. Er würde sie für nichts in der Welt tauschen.

Die heutige Nacht war eine von jenen, in denen sie sich trafen. Jamie wartete geduldig, glücklich damit einfach nur zu dazusitzen und der Welt dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich drehte. Die Schule war anstrengend und nahm viel Zeit in Anspruch, seine Freunde und seine Arbeit ebenso. In den Nächten, in denen Jack ihn besuchte, konnte er sich einfach zurücklehnen und entspannen. Er lächelte, zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern und seufzte, sein Atem schlug sich auf dem kalten Glas seines Fensters nieder.

Es hatte zu schneien begonnen, der Schnee tanzte im Wind, bevor er den Boden erreichte und dort liegenblieb. Jack kam. Jamie zog seine Beine zu sich auf den Stuhl und legte seine Arme um die Knie, zog sie für einen Moment an seine Brust, bevor er sich erhob und das Fenster öffnete, der kühlen Nachtluft erlaubte ins Zimmer zu strömen. Sie roch frisch und brachte eine Ahnung von Frost mit sich. Schnee glitzerte in seinem Zimmer, hineingetragen von sanften Windstößen. Jamie lachte leise. Er wusste immer, wann Jack in der Nähe war, er konnte es fühlen. „Jack! "

Der Gerufene tauchte aus dem Schneegestöber auf, seinen Eichenstab fest in der Hand und die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. "Das wirst du nie erraten.", sagte er atemlos.

„Was?"

Statt zu sprechen - weil Reden manchmal sowieso eine Verschwendung war - griff Jack nach Jamies Händen und hielt sie fest. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, aber du musst deine Augen schließen.", erklärte er, seine Eigenen von einem gefrorenen Feuer des Staunens erleuchtet.

Jamie vertraute Jack, er hatte es schon immer getan, seit er vor einigen Jahren das erste Mal Jacks Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Und obwohl dieser in den schlimmsten Zeiten ein wenig spitzbübisch war, so war er doch immer auch ein Hüter. Jamie schloss die Augen und ergriff die kalten Finger fest, als er den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor. Er fühlte kalten Wind auf seiner Haut. Sie hatten das Zimmer verlassen und flogen nun dem Himmel in seiner majestätischen Weite entgegen. Jamie tat wie ihm geheißen und hielt die Augen geschlossen, bis Jack ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er sie wieder öffnen durfte. Er stieß ein Keuchen aus, als er sah wie die Wolken unter ihren Körpern vorbeizogen. Jack führte ihn, Hand in Hand und zeigte ihm den Weg durch den magisch erscheinenden Himmel.

Es war, als flögen sie durch eine nie endende Nebelwelt, welche mit kleinen, leuchtenden Pünktchen gespickt war. Überall dort wo er hinschaute, konnte Jamie die hellen Lichter der Sterne sehen. Alles war so groß, aber die einzige Welt, die für ihn zählte, hielt seine Hand und half ihm entlang seines Weges. Jamie Herz hüpfte mit jedem Auf und Ab von Jacks Führung.

Sie tanzten in den Wolken, tanzten zu einer Melodie, welche nur ein übernatürliches Wesen kennen konnte. Manchmal war Jack irritierend, fand Jamie. Ein solch altes Wesen, welches die Welt über dreihundert Jahre beobachtet und erlebt hatte und dennoch so jung erschien, sich an den einfachsten Späßen erfreuen konnte, dem Lachen von Kindern oder auch dem Lied einer Mutter. Jamie konnte sich so einfach in seinen Augen verlieren; und das tat er auch. Er hob den Blick und beobachtete den Anderen sehnsüchtig. Die Szenerie vor ihm war perfekt. Jacks blasses Gesicht wurde sanft von den Strahlen des Mondes erleuchtet, hinter ihm glitzerte ein schimmernder Vorhang glänzender Lichter. Wolken schwebten um ihn herum, manche leuchtend weiß, andere wiederum grau und bis zum Rand mit Schnee gefüllt.

„Es ist wunderschön.", hauchte Jamie, sein Atem kondensierte in der feuchten Luft. Draußen war es kalt, aber Jamie mochte die Kälte, sie ließ ihn sich behaglich und sicher fühlen. Er liebte die Kälte und könnte dafür fast alles aushalten.

„Oh, das hier ist nicht dein Geschenk.", sagte Jack, als der Wind sie an einen weiter entfernten Ort weitertrug.

„Nicht? Du hättest mich getäuscht haben können. Was hast du vor, Jack Frost?"

„Du wirst es sehen. Noch bevor du blinzeln kannst, wird es direkt hier vor deiner kleinen, roten Nase sein. Nur noch über die Wolken dort und durch die Sterne."

Jamie lachte, der Andere ärgerte ihn nur, nicht mehr, auch wenn Jack Recht hatte; hinter dem letzten Wolkenberg ließ Jack sie immer weiter absinken. Jamie hielt Ausschau nach dem Boden, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Es war dunkel um ihn herum, es glich einer nie endenden Leere. Der Mond verschwand hinter den Wolken, verbarg spielerisch sein Gesicht. Jamie konnte das kleberige Harz der Kiefern und den moschusartigen Geruch von Wild wahrnehmen. Seine Füße berührten den Waldboden und die Nachtluft verschluckte ihn vollkommen.

Ein Wald, aber er konnte nichts sehen und Jacks Hand ließ die seine los. Erschrocken tastete er in der Dunkelheit umher. "Jack, das ist nicht lustig!", rief er als die ihn nur noch Schwärze umgab.

Jacks Stimme erklang dicht hinter seinem Ohr: „Komm." Und dann war die Hand in seiner wieder da und Jamie seufzte vor Erleichterung, dankbar für die Hilfe und Gewissheit, dass der Andere noch bei ihm war.

Sie liefen ein Stück, stapften durch den tiefen Schnee. Dann hörte er es. Ein Ruf in der Nacht; Trommelfell zerreißend und schrill. Es klang wie der höchste Ton einer Geige, zunächst in einer niedrigen Tonlage, dann stetig ansteigend immer schriller. Ein gespenstisches Heulen; die Stimme in der Dunkelheit grunzte, diesmal klang es eher wie ein atemloses Pferd nach einen kräftezehrenden Rennen. Jamie war verwirrt, er fragte sich welche Kreatur ein solch unheimliches Geräusch zu machen in der Lage war. Seine Hand umklammerte Jacks Eiskalte noch fester. "Was ist da draußen?"

"Das ist ein Elch.", hörte er Jack leise sagen.

Jamie wusste nicht wie ein Elch aussah, er verzog fragend sein Gesicht, aber folgte der Führung von Jacks Hand, bis dieser stehen blieb. Sie standen still, Jamie vermutete, dass sie im Herzen des Waldes befanden. Die Luft war schwerer und die mächtigen Stämme der alten Bäume um sie herum überragten ihre im Vergleich dazu winzig scheinenden Körper.

Es war totenstill, eine alles verschlingende Stille. Eine, die man _hören_ konnte. Oder vielleicht war es auch Jacks Atem, welchen Jamie zu hören glaubte. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Welt um ihn herum, atmete tief ein und ließ die Zeit langsam vergehen. Er vernahm ein Geräusch des Ausatmens und die Wolken zogen fort, das Gesicht des Mondes zeigte sich und schickte seine Strahlen hinab auf die Erde um zu sehen, ob alles gut war. Die Strahlen waren stolz, sie strahlten hell und vermischten sich mit den weiterhin fallenden Schneeflocken, ließen diese sanft schimmern. Sie reflektierten das Licht und erhellten die Welt rings herum.

Es gab nichts außer den zwei kleinen Gestalten in einem Meer aus Riesen. Mächtige schwarze Bäume standen um sie herum, schlossen sie ein und vermittelten damit ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Jamies Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und er nahm die stille Szene vor sich wahr. Er hätte es fast nicht gesehen. Wenn der sich bewegende Schnee nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er es für einen Teil der Umgebung gehalten und nicht für ein Tier.

Oh und was war es für ein herrliches Tier. Der Elch hob seinen mächtigen Schädel mit dem ausladenden Geweih und nahm Witterung auf, seine breite Oberlippe stülpte sich nach oben, als er im leichten Wind nach Gerüchen fahndete. Er schüttelte sich abermals, seine großen Ohren schlugen von einer Seite seines Kopfes zur anderen, sein prächtiges Geweih schnitt mit jeder Bewegung durch die tiefe Schneedecke.

Er machte einige Schritte vorwärts und öffnete sein Maul, röhrte, dann ließ er erneut seinen schrillen Schrei hören. Jamie erschauderte. Was für ein unheimliches Geräusch, fand er und dennoch war es so schön.

Er schüttelte sich nach einer Welle des unbehaglichen Bebens und hielt Jacks Hand fester, strich mit seinem Daumen sanft über den kühlen Handrücken des Anderen.

„Glaubst du, er hat etwas verloren?", fragte er flüsternd. Der Elch hob erneut seinen Kopf und sah in ihre Richtung, schien jedoch, als sie sich nicht bewegten, zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass Jack und Jamie keine Bedrohung waren und fuhr fort mit der Nase im Schnee zu wühlen und leise zu grunzen.

„Normalerweise rufen sie so, wenn sie einen Partner suchen. Der Arme möchte heute Nacht nur nicht alleine sein.", sagte Jack. „Sie werden einander finden, da bin ich mir sicher."

Eine Weile folgten sie dem Elch, welcher damit zufrieden zu sein schien, sie durch den Wald zu führen. Hin und wieder hielt er an und beobachtete sie. Er stand eine Weile still, dann rief er wieder.

Nach einiger Zeit sprach Jamie wieder. „Und was ist mit dir?", fragte er. „Du möchtest heute Nacht auch nicht alleine sein, oder?"

Es gab eine kühle Stille, bevor Jack antwortete. „Nein, ich wollte nicht allein sein. Ich war eine so lange Zeit allein, das möchte ich nicht mehr.", sagte er. „Hey, pass mal auf." Er legte seine Hände trichterförmig an seinen Mund und rief nach dem Elch, dessen Schrei imitierend.

Das prächtige Tier machte kehrt und trottete ihnen entgegen, glücklich ein so vertrautes Geräusch zu hören. Der Elch schien Jack zu kennen und begrüßte ihn wie einen alten Freund, senkte seinen Kopf und stupste Jack mit seiner glänzenden, warmen Schnauze ins Gesicht. Dieser nahm Jamies Hand sanft in die seine und legte sie auf das dicke Fell des Tieres.

Es fühlte sich nicht so an, wie Jamie gedacht hatte. Es war rau, kühl und mit Frost und kleinen Ästen gespickt, aber es war unglaublich. Er lachte und spielte mit dem robusten Pelz, Jacks Hand verließ nie die seine. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich miteinander in dem Fell und beide schienen sich in dem Augenblick zu verlieren. Der Elch schnaubte und trat ein paar Schritte von ihnen weg, nicht ohne Jack noch einmal mit der Schnauze anzustupsen, bevor es in der Dunkelheit der Baumschatten verschwand. „Du bist nicht mehr allein, weißt du?"

Da war das jungenhafte Lächeln wieder, welches Jacks Augen strahlen ließ. Er begann ein Stück über dem Boden zu schweben und lehnte sich an einen der mächtigen Bäume in ihrer Nähe. „Also sagst du, alles was ich machen muss ist rufen und dann kommst du?"

„Es könnte ein wenig dauern, bis ich weiß von wo der Ruf kam, aber ja.", lachte Jamie.

"Ich habe so lange gerufen und niemand hat mich gehört."

Jamie trat ein Stückchen näher. „Ich höre dich jetzt."

Jack hob seine Hand, seine Handinnenfläche zeigte zu Jamie, welcher seine eigene dagegen hielt. Seine Hand war nicht so groß, seine Finger nicht so lang wie die Jacks, aber ihre Hände passten perfekt zueinander. Auch wenn Jacks Hand kalt war, Jamie glühte voller Stolz, dass Jack ihn gewählt hatte. Er lächelte und vereinte seine Finger mit Jacks.


End file.
